Hana Inuzuka
is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan as well as an excellent and respected veterinary medical-nin. Her canine companions are ninken triplets: the Three Haimaru Brothers. Personality Hana is more laid-back and even-tempered than her little brother, Kiba although she still, at times, lives up to her clan's feral demeanour, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Hana is a very loving elder sister, who has been seen to take care of Kiba and the house while their mother, Tsume, is away on missions. However, despite being a gifted veterinarian, Hana is shown to be less skilled in domestic pursuits, as her mending of Naruto's bitten pants left something to be desired, resembling sutures more than sewing. Appearance She has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as nose). Hana usually wears the beige Konoha medic uniform, and during battle wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket, it also doesn't have any front pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped exposing her bust. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. Hana also has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and spiky hair, but tied into a neat ponytail with bangs framing each side of her face. Abilities Hana has the same abilities as the rest of the Inuzuka clan. She fights with her beloved companions, the Three Haimaru Brothers. Like all members of her clan, she is well versed in the clan’s techniques. She has been shown to be able to use the Double Sawing Fang with any of her ninken. Medical Ninjutsu Hana is a medic-nin; requiring excellent chakra control. She specialises in veterinary medicine. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Hana first appeared with her mother in defending Konoha from invading Sound and Sand ninja. Sasuke Retrieval Arc She was seen again following Kiba's battle with Sakon and Ukon, tending to Akamaru's injuries and assuring Kiba that he would be fine. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arc In the anime, Akamaru contracted a disease from a biological weapon which causes him to become feral at night. Hana, along with the Konoha Veterinarian Hospital, were tasked with curing him. The hospital was unable to complete its treatment of the disease before Kiba broke Akamaru out, unwilling to trust the other doctors with Akamaru's care. Hana was given a cure made by Konoha medic ninja for a gambled cure with a 50/50 success/fail rate. Hana and her ninken were assigned by Tsunade to inject it into Akamaru before his condition became irreversible and with help from Kiba, Naruto, and her dogs, were able to cure him. Part II Pain Invasion Arc In the anime, Tsume stated that Hana was taking care of the other nin-dogs during Pain's invasion. Later after Naruto's defeat of Pain, she appears alongside the other villagers celebrating his victory. Shinobi World War Arc Hana is then seen in the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Fifth Division. She scolds Kiba, for treating the war like a game. Mifune sends her with other members of the Fifth Division to backup Kitsuchi's division after being informed that they had found the enemy travelling underground. When the White Zetsu Army is unearthed by Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi, she attacks the clones along with her brother using the Fang Rotating Fang technique. Trivia * Hana commonly means "flower", but in Hana's case, it translates to "nose". * According to the Second Naruto Databook: ** Hana researches greatly. ** Hana's favourite food is meatballs. References es:Hana Inuzuka